tythinfandomcom-20200214-history
Toren Lor
Toren Lor is the only son and child of Erith Lor and Lyllee Porlin. He inherited the city of Nantwich in Orlayn upon the death of his father, Erith, in 972 AE. In 977 AE, his mother, Lyllee, then passed, leaving him the city of Bury and the official start of his kingdom of Nantwich, which prompted him to pursue expansion of his kingdom, culminating in the Exeteric Conquest. Early Life Toren was born on 25 Mainlund(10) 960 AE, just days before the start of one of the harshest winters seen in Orlayn. He grew up in an ever-shifting environment, consistently being shipped back and forth between Nantwich and Bury, a result of his father (Erith Lor) being the count of Nantwich while his mother (Lyllee Porlin) was the count of Bury, wed as a political gain for the Lor dynasty with the decline of Lyllee's maiden Porlin dynasty. At the young age of 12, Toren's father was assassinated. An investigation was started on the orders of the Nantwich army commander, Krai, where it was found that a Vllanderen agent had been sent to assassinate the count in an attempt to weaken Nantwich for an invasion. Count of Nantwich Toren, heavily advised by his army commander, Krai, and with the ever-growing threat of Vllanderen invasion, increased his military and provided far more rigorous training for them within his first year as count. Over the next five years, his military would become a formidable force, capable of much more than defending against the odd Ilaron raiding party. In 975 AE, at the age of 15, while walking the public garden, he met a woman named Sher who captivated him with her beauty. She spoke to him of politics and intrigue and her previous occupation as an adviser in the city of Bury. Amazed by her, Toren quickly requested her to advise for him, to which she accepted. Not long after, the two of them became not-so-secret lovers. King of Nantwich After his mother was killed in a building collapse on 15 Feerlund(5) 977 AE, Toren was quick to administer his power over Bury under the advisement of Sher. Sher was placed in charge of the city and she immediately set to start planning a surprise coronation ceremony for her secret lover. After a month and a half, Toren was invited to Bury to see Sher and was surprised by the coronation ceremony commencing. Ecstatic over his coronation to king, he announced in front of everyone his proposal to marry Sher, to which she happily accepted. After the 4 day ceremony, Sher suggested Toren honor his father for this new title by exacting revenge upon those that saw him killed. Toren liked the idea and began planning his future invasion. Knowing that his enemy would be caught completely unaware by a winter campaign and have no way of logistically responding, he set the starting date for the first day of Florich(11). However, because of last minute changes and updates, Toren ended up starting three days later than he had planned. Exeteric Conquest The Siege of Exeter started on 4 Florich (11) 977 AE at early dawn. It took only 26 days to break the city by starvation due to the winter and poor harvests.